When love happens
by hannah i love you
Summary: What happens when Krasuma finds out Tenma is in love with him? Confesses his love of corse! KrasumaXTenma story! really fluffly! : enjoy!
1. 1 the beginning

**Hi! Well this is my first story for School Rumble, so give me some slack! I have fallen in love with the couple Tenma and Krasuama, but there are only a few stories for this couple. So i decided to wright my own! **

* * *

><p>"I love you, just three little words, but the moment I say them the whole world changes. Like magic! Today I'm going to say them to you!" I thought as I daydream in the middle of class "My name is Tenma Tsukamoto, I guess I'm just your average high school sophomore, like a zillion other girls. And like any other young girl I have fallen in love."<p>

"Tenma, are you going to eat lunch with us today?" My best friend Mikoto asked interrupting my daydream. "You never eat lunch with us any more! You're always eating with Krasuama!" She said moving the hair out of her eyes "When are you going to confess to him anyways?" She asked, doesn't she get that if I confess to soon that he will defiantly turn me down?

"I'm sorry, I'm eating lunch with Krasuama today! I promise I will eat with you guys tomorrow! " I promised getting out Krasuama's and my lunch out "And I will confess when the time is right! I have to set the mood!" I told them giggling, running out of the class room. I looked for him while walking to our normal picnic spot.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

I spot Krasuma siting on the picnic blanket that we normally sit at. "Hi Krasuma! I brought curry again! I know its your favorite!" I said a little to fast, blushing. I set down the box lunches in front on us.

"Hello Tsukamoto" He said turning to me and waving, than turning around to start eating.

"So... Are you liking your curry, I helped my sister make it!" I said smiling up at him. He responded with a happy grunt and smiling.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

It is now the last class of the day, English, the most boring class in the whole world. I tired to pay attention but started day dreaming about the love of my life, Krasuama, well duh who else in 2-C, the nicest, smartest, and hottest guy I know! "But theres no point in dreaming, krasuama will never love me" I thought, as my small pig tails on the side of my head start to fall. "but I will not lose faith! I will tell Krasuama I love him, even if it's the last thing I ever do!" My pig tails perk up again as I absentmindedly draw a heart around the letters T and H in my language notebook.

"Tsukamoto" I hear as I look up to see Krasuama, a small smile playing on my lips as the bell rings "what dose 'T+K' mean?" Krasuama asked with a blank expression. Oh no, oh no, panicking I slam my note book shut and run out the class (seeing as school ended). I run to behind the gym and cry my eyes out.

"No he can't know yet, he's going to reject me! And I'm going to die of a broken heart! And than what will my sister do? She would die from not having her big sister watch over her! And than-" I mutter to my self still crying only stopping when feeling someone sit next to me. There sitting next to me, on the ground behind the gym, was Krasuama. "don't look at me, my eyes are all red from crying!" I sniffle trying to hide my face from him.

He gently lifts my chin with his fingers, "you look beautiful to me." He said making my heart skip a beat, "did ' T+K ' mean Tenma plus Krasuama?" He asked still with no emotion. I didn't trust my voice, so I looked down a nodded my head. He lifted my chin again but this time instead if speaking, he placed him lips on mine. To say I felt a spark would be an understatement! It was more like a firework show! But sadly soon after, he lifted his head to move away. The kiss ended sadly, but he spoke again, "Tsukamoto, I love you."

I started to cry happy tears, looking back up to his eyes "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that was long enough for you guys tell me if you want me to do any thing in the story or make the chapers longer! I will update whenever I can! But it won't be longer that a week ever! Well I hope you guys are enjoying the story so... please review! <strong>

**- Hannah**


	2. Finding out Chapter 2

**Hello again! So this is the second chapter, and i noticed on the first one I forgot to put a disclaimer, so here:**

**I, Hannah, do NOT own School Rumble, but I do own 2 pairs of purple converse!**

**What happened last time**

I absentmindedly draw a heart around the letters T and H in my language notebook.

"Tsukamoto what dose 'T+K' mean?" Krasuama asked with a blank expression. Panicking I slam my note book shut and run out the class.

"No he can't know yet, he's going to reject me! And I'm going to die of a broken heart! And than what will my sister do? She would die from not having her big sister watch over her! And than-" I mutter to my self still crying only stopping when feeling someone sit next to me. There sitting next to me was Krasuama. "don't look at me, my eyes are all red from crying!" I sniffle trying to hide my face from him.

He gently lifts my chin with his fingers, "you look beautiful to me." He said making my heart skip a beat, "Did ' T+K ' mean Tenma plus Krasuama?" He asked still with no emotion. I looked down a nodded my head. He lifted my chin again but this time instead if speaking, he placed him lips on mine. But sadly soon after, he lifted his head to move away. The kiss ended sadly, but he spoke again, "Tsukamoto, I love you."

Looking back up to his eyes, and said "I love you too."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"This must be a dream! Krasuama kissing me, and telling me that he loves me! Well, This is the best dream ever!" I thought, smiling like a mad man, in what must be dream-world."This is the most vivid dream i've ever had though. Maybe I should check to see if this is a dream." With that thought I bite theinside of my cheek... Nothing happened... "Oh my gosh, this must be real!" I muttered aloud.

"What was that?" Krasuma asked looking in to my eyes.

"Oh nothing I was just... talking to myself!" I jumped up trying to explain, scratching the back of my head.

"..." Same old Krasuma, saying very little "Would you like me to walk you home?" he asked. Better than nothing, right?

"Of corse!"I said jumping up a little bit, "But I need to grab my shoes from my gym locker."

"Me too." Was all he said before getting up, taking my hand, and walking to where the gym lockers are.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Harima's pov (after Tenma runs out of the class room)**

"why is Tenma crying? I bet it was that stupid Krasuama!" I thought about to punch a wall "What did that a-hole do to her? He better have a good reason or I'm going to kick his ass! Wait, this gives me a good reason to tell Tenma how I feel! Haha thanks Krasuama!" I smiled to my self, getting up to find Tenma.

"First spot to check, next to the gym where I saw them eating lunch!" I run to the place where I first saw Tenma and Krasuama eating together. "Ok not here, umm maybe the field, yea I know a short cut behind the gym!" I start walking to the field though the short cut, but when I turn the corner I see Tenma, I run to hide behind the corner again so she doesn't see me, "Hey look there she is! Yes, now I just have to sit next to her and make her fell loved, so she will fall madly in love with me! Than we will live happily ever after!" I peeked over the corner once again, only to see Krasuama kissing Tenma! "WHAT! This can't be happening! She loves me! Haha I bet she's going to push him off!" I try my best to listen to their conversation the best I can all I really hear is 'I love you too.'"No, no ,no this can't be happening!But she has to be in love with me! Not that freak!" I can already fell the tears start to fall form my eyes, "I'm a tough guy, not a wimp! I'm going to get revenge! Now how should I do it?" I thought as the planing in my mind started

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Tenma's pov(after walking home with Krasuama)**

"Yakumo!" I yelled trying to get my little sisters attention, "You will never guess what happened today!"I said in a sing song voice.

"What happened, sis?" Yakumo asked while drying a tea cup with a towel "Are you ok?"

"Of course I am ok, actually, better than ever!" I said giggling. "But what I wanted to say was, Krasuama kissed me! And he told me he loved me! Can you believe it? After all this time he really did love me!" I about yelled flying in the air with hearts surrounding me "And when he walked me home today, he held my hand the intier time!"

"Wow sis did he ask you to be his girlfriend?" Yakumo asked. Making me fall from the sky and go in to a mini-depression

"No, he didn't" I said about to cry.

"Well, Valentine's day is tomorrow, maybe he is waiting till than to ask you out" My sister said with a small smile on her lips.

"Your right! I bet he will take me out tomorrow too! Thanks Sis! Well, I have to work on homework, I love you!" I said running to my room to start on homework.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

1.) If twenty people in a factory make 43 shoes in [(3)^.5] / 2 hours, then how many shoes do they make in an eight hour day?

2.) Two girls agree to go on a road trip together. They travel (x + 5)km on the first day. On the second day they travel 2 km more than half of the distance they travelled on the first day. On the third day they drove 3 times as far as they did on the second day. If they drove 5000 km total, find the value of x.

"How on earth an I sub post to know this? Maybe I should have payed attention in class… I will just call the girls they're smart!" I muttered to my self trying to figure out these impossible word problems. I get out my cell phone and call Eri, Math is her best subject, and Akira is at work right now.

"Hey Eri! Umm… What did you get for 1 through 10 on the math homework?" I asked through the phone.

"Tenma! Where in the world did you go after school! Remember all of us were sub post to have a after school snack at that restaurant Asou works at!" Eri yelled through the phone, making my ears hurt.

"Oh crap! I completely forgot! Krasuama saw a picture of H+T in my english book! So, I ran out crying, I'm so sorry!"

"Never mind that! What happened with Krasuama!" Eri asked completely out of character.

"He kissed me and told me he loves me! Can you believe it? He loves me back!" I about yelled though the device

"Wow why didn't you call us earlier! This is great! Let me get Mikoto and Akira on the phone!" with that line she calls her two other best friends, for a four-way call.

"Hey! Whats up?" Asks Mikoto as she answers the phone

"Hello." Akira greets as she picks up her cell.

"Tenma got a boyfriend!" Eri chants in to the phone

"What! Who?" Mikoto yells/asks in to the phone "You guys never tell me anything!"

"hmp…" Akira grunted in to the phone exsorbing the new information.

"No I don't! Krasuama just kissed me and told me he loved me! He never asked me out" I said in to the cell trying to prove my point.

"Omg Tenma! Thats great!" Mikoto cheered through the phone.

"Yes, this is great for you Tenma" Akira said in to the phone.

"Well I need to work on homework. So, talk to you guys tomorrow"

**I'm trying my best to keep everyone in character, but it's really hard. I hope you guys liked it I tried to wright at least one thousand words (for just the story; not counting recap and author notes) for this chapter. I'm trying my best with grammar, but you know some times it's a little hard... Oh yea, Yes this will be muti-chapter! I don't know how many but I want to make it pretty long, because there is only one long one I found for this couple... So yea, I think thats it... Review! **


End file.
